saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
SAS Zombie Assault Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
The SAS: Zombie Assault Wiki aims to create a knowledgeable and expansive encyclopedia on all things regarding the series of zombie-shooting and brain-eating! This wiki is made by and for gamers, and we're always looking to improve! One such thing necessary for keeping this wiki clean and leaving it open to improvement is having a set of guidelines and rules in place in order to place necessary limits on what all users can and cannot do. This wiki has certain guidelines regarding editing, the chat function, and general conduct. Other things are also covered in this page. Be aware that these rules are official, and you are expected to follow every single one to the best of your ability, with no exceptions. Failure to comply with these rules can get you blocked, especially if you aren't very new to this place. Editing These are the rules for which you must refer when editing an article: * English language only **This wiki is an English wiki, specifically American English (color instead of colour, etc), so that is the language we ask you to use in the articles. However, we should stick to the original spelling for names used in-game, such as Body Armour Expert. * Use proper Spelling and Grammar ** Although we understand that American English can be difficult as a non-primary language and that people make mistakes all the time, we do ask you to make your best effort to obey the rules of Standard English. This means that slang words should be kept out of articles and that proper conventions are used. * Suspend Opinions and Comparison ** This wiki is an encyclopedia. The articles regarding certain weapons should not include opinions or comparisons to other guns in them. ** Examples: *** Opinion: The Hornet is one of the best guns in SAS 4. *** Fact: The Hornet is one of the most sought-after guns in SAS 4, with one of the highest DPSs in the game, an unnoticeable movement penalty, and sniper masteries that boost firepower more than other weapon classes. ** The second example uses nothing but facts and impartially presents reasons why the Hornet is "good." The first example is an opinion; although many people like the Hornet, some may not see it that way. * No Edit warring ** Edit warring is when two or more users get into an argument over something in an article. This is when they constantly revert each other's edits. Edit warring is a waste of time. Instead of pointlessly arguing with someone, try and reach a compromise over you disagreement. If no compromise can be agreed to, then a "nobody wins" approach will be taken and the controversial information will be omitted entirely. ** Edit warring may result in temporary ban of 1~3 days to settle the argument if problem is kept unsolved for some time. * No speculation ** Please don't be overly speculative. Do not put anything into the articles that is not proven by any part of the game itself, including gameplay and game files, or announcement by game developers. * VANDALISM ** Vandalism is the intentional defamation of a page by removing or replacing parts of the article with nonsense. Vandalizing articles is completely intolerable and will result in an immediate week-long ban. Note that the ban length will increase as the process is repeated. Community Wikia system allows many community features to be utilized instead of articles for user-to-user interaction, such as forums, blogs, comments, and chat. The is a perfect place to discuss SAS: Zombie Assault or anything else that's on your mind with other members of the community. There are some rules that must be observed when chatting with others. * Swearing ** Limited use of vulgar language and swear words is forgiven and acceptable, however, please don't direct language maliciously at others, use racial slurs (such as the n-word), or sexual orientation slurs (such as the 6-letter f-word). You can express yourself, but not at the expense of another's feelings. ** Excessive swearing may result in warning at first but may eventually come to short bans if repeated. * Sexual content and dirty jokes ** Please do not make sex jokes, post graphic images, or anything else that may make someone feel uncomfortable. Although the environment of the SAS community is usually best suited for teenagers, it does not mean everyone will be happy with them. * Privacy ** For your own safety, your private information should not be posted in the public spaces, and should utilize private chat and e-mailing to do so. We are not responsible for any damage or loss to your belongings from not following this rule. * Insults and flame-baiting ** Insults towards specific person or group of people is not tolerable under any circumstances. ** Any attempts in baiting another person or group into starting a flame will result in ban once verified. ** Topics including but not limited to politics, religion, terrorism, abortion, or any other sensitive topics that may result in flame wars will be considered flame-baiting. ** Any actions done through private messaging system, including private chat, will not be used to judge for insults and flame-baiting due to difficulty in verification and ease of modification of the proof. * No mock-modding ** If you are not a moderator or someone else with the authority to moderate the discussion (such people will have a special commander icon by their name and will show in their profile), do not issue warnings or threaten anyone with kicks or bans. If a moderator is not present in the discussion and mischief is afoot, wait for one to arrive or notify one later. Do not attempt to resolve the situation yourself as you may be punished along with others according to the situation. * Age ** Wikia system requires user to be 13 years old or older, but this rule is not well secured therefore some underaged user may be present in the community. There won't be much punishment for such events but it is advised for those underaged to avoid community interaction and act civil and mature. * Experience with the game ** Although we are glad to have newcomers join our wiki, please don't come here for the express purpose of talking about things other than SAS4 all the time. If you haven't played SAS4 and are only here just to advertise or talk about something else, you will be asked to leave. * Spam ** Any unwanted content posted multiple times will be considered spamming. Repeated spamming after a warning will result in bans. General Conduct All the rules against spamming, insults, and other forms of disrespect in the chat also apply to commenting and posting anywhere on the wiki. * Protesting Blocks ** If you have been blocked, an administrator may enable you to be able to respond to messages on your own wall and notify you about your block. If not, go to the admin-in-question's wall on Community Central (community.wikia.com/User:). Do not take the matter to any other wiki. * Keep comments relevant and on-topic to the subject ** Do not post a comment that does not relate to the place where you are commenting. For example, do not talk about the Hornet in the Tempest page. If you are creating a blog post or thread, please give it a relevant title. * Sock-Puppetry ** Using additional accounts to evade blocking is considered sock-puppetry, which is not tolerated by all of Wikia. Once verified, there will be permanent bans on sock puppets while lengthening ban on original account Internal Staff Qualifications and FAQs Internal staff members are the people on this wiki (and this one alone) who have been given additional tools and rights to help enforce this wiki's rules and to ensure everyone is treating each other with respect. The internal staffers of this wiki are NOT affiliated with Wikia Staff members, nor are they affiliated with Ninja Kiwi in anyway. Here are some FAQs that will hopefully clear up any misconceptions about internal staff members. * Question: How do I become a(n) (insert staff position here)? * Answer: The short answer is that you don't. The long answer is that one must prove himself trustworthy and responsible while being active enough to manage the wiki. Also note that admins will only be picked when the wiki needs one, not just because the user is behaving well. * Question: Are the admins in charge? * Answer: According to Wikia, not necessarily, they aren't. For the purposes of holding this wiki's community together, admins are the ones who make the judgement in blocking users and carrying out other administrative procedures, but will defer to the community when making major changes in the wiki. To become a staff member of this wiki, there are qualifications that we look for when we need to consider adding a new user to our order. Generally, positions such as administrators or bureaucrats are much harder to obtain and qualify for then the various types of moderators. For any type of staff member, we look for responsible users that have exhibited good behavior and followed the rules consistently. We prefer friendlier, well-known users to those who are lesser known or less friendly. We also prefer very active users who are here almost everyday to less active users that have other things to do in real life. The best qualification is a user who has made very good edits to articles. This is geared more towards quality than quantity of edits. Staff Checks * Some of the internal staff members have to ability to block or chat-ban users. Please note no bans should extend longer than a month unless is is ban from repeated actions. * Also note that previously blocked user will not be blocked again until the user causes something worthy of a block. * Always remember to assume good faith and do not block minor problematic edits for new users unless it is clearly a vandalism. * If an internal staff member breaks any significant rules, they may face losing their privileges.